Testament KRALJICE KATARINE ( mit ili stvarnost )
Povod eseju je šesto izdanje historijskog romana Ibrahima Kajana Katarina kraljica bosanska, kojim je autor na književni način ponovo aktualizirao pravnu problematiku mogućeg nasljeđivanja kraljevine Bosne. Osnovna motivacija pisanja ovog teksta je pitanje vjerodostojnosti testamenta kraljice Katarine, te općenito pitanje mogućnosti oporučivanja države. Kroz romaneskni tekst ponovo je aktueliziran kraljičin testament kojim je papi i katoličkoj crkvi ostavila Bosnu, ukoliko njena djeca ostanu privržena islamskoj vjeri. Ona sa čuđenjem prihvata konstataciju svog fiktivnog sugovornika don Franciska kako je u njenu autobiografiju ugrađen istovremeno i testament, koji je general prosjačkog reda uporno nagovara da potpiše. Nakon njegove konstatacije da Bosna tim činom postaje vlasništvo Rimske crkve, kraljica odgovara: Ne, uzoriti generale! Ja nemam pravo na to! Kruna, mač, plašt, pa to su predmeti, ali u slučaju o kojem vi govorite… i kako ga prikazujete, to nikako ne znači, to mogu potvrditi samo velike bosanske vojvode…, velike vojvode… I stanak bosanski.Ibrahim Kajan, Katarina kraljica bosanska, Mostar 2015, 27. Ovakav stav Katarina ponavlja don Francisku još jednom u romanu, kada joj sagovornik spočitava što joj je sin prešao na islam: Zašto mi sina spominjete, i Bosnu; ni njemu ja Bosnu ne mogu pokloniti, ni prijestolje u njoj; ne ide to… Bez stanka bosanskog, bez pristanka vojvoda bosanskih, nikako ne ide. Ne mogu mu ja dati Bosnu.Isto, 137. U romanu se spominje državni sabor kao jedina nadležna državna institucija u bosanskom kasnom srednjem vijeku koja se bavila ovakvom vrstom pitanja. Zaista je državni sabor Bosne – Stanak ili kako se još nazivao Rusag, Bosna ili sva Bosna isključivo bio nadležan po pitanju izbora novog vladara, otuđivanja državne teritorije i općenito se bavio vanjskom politikom zemlje,Opširnije o nadležnostima Stanka po navedenim pitanjima: Михајло Динић, Државни сабор средњовековне Босне, Београд, 1955, 23-38, 42-70. ali ova institucija nije više funkcionirala nakon 1463., kada su u osmanskom napadu izginuli kralj i dio vlastele, a zemlja izbrisana s političke karte. Osim toga, niko ne bi mogao u normalnim okolnostima garantirati Tomaševom i Katarininom sinu Sigismundu da će jednog dana zaista sjesti na kraljevski tron, koji se nije nasljeđivao ni po principu primogeniture, niti seniorata.Po principu primogeniture najstariji sin nasljeđuje oca na prijestolju, dok se po principu seniorata nakon smrti kralja na njegovu poziciju imenuje najstariji član porodice. Ključni faktor pri izboru novog kralja bili su interesi i raspoloženje bosanskog plemstva u datom trenutku, artikulisani kroz instituciju Stanka. Vladavina žene se iz ranije prakse tretirala kao interregnum poput vladavine kraljice Jelene Grube (1395-1398), a ni Katarina nije bila posljednja bosanska kraljica. Bila je to Mara ili Jelena, a ona nije nikom ništa oporučila! Da su državnici krajem XV stoljeća zaista vodili računa o oporučivanju uništene kraljevine, zar se na isti korak pored pape ne bi odlučio i osmanski sultan? No, njegova carevina funkcionirala je na drugim principima, smatrao se krvnim i pravnim nasljednikom Istočnog rimskog cara, pretenzije su mu bile univerzalnog karaktera. Mogao je i sultan teoretski „legalizirati“ zaposjednutu teritoriju po istom principu Katarinine darovnice jer je u njegovoj carevini boravilo dvoje Kotromanića, kraljica Mara i Katarinin sin Sigismund. Posljednji dio života bosanska kraljica Mara provela je u osmanskoj državi. Nakon 1498. preselila se iz Carigrada kod svog ujaka Manojla Paleologa u trakijsku oblast Sirgencion, gdje je nakon 1500. umrla.Ђуро Toшић „Посљедња босанска краљица Мара (Јелена),“ Зборник за историју Босне иХерцеговине 3, Српска академија наука и уметности, Одбор за историју Босне и Херцеговине, Београд 2002, 58-59. Ime posljednje bosanske kraljice Mare ili Jelene svjesno je i kontinuirano potirano, pa se Katarina često navodila kao posljednja bosanska kraljica. Razlog tome je što bi kao posljednja kraljica, prema mitološkim konstrukcijama, imala puno pravo na odluku da Bosnu daruje papi Sikstu IV u vlasništvo, ukoliko njena djeca ustraju „in perfide Machometane secta,“ kako stoji u prijepisu testamenta. Ako već kraljice ostavljaju u nasljedstvo države umjesto nadležnih institucija, valjda je posljednja bosanska kraljica Mara najmjerodavnija da tako nešto učini? Kao što se Katarina konačno skrasila u Rimu, tako je i Mara naknadno našla utočište kod Osmanlija; obje su izabrale destinacije na koje su svojevoljno otišle. Također, obje su ostale udovice i time automatski postale bivše kraljice, Katarina od 1461. a Mara od 1463. godine. Nakon smrti Marinog supruga Stjepana Tomaševića nije izabran novi kralj tako da od tada nije bilo ni nove kraljice. Katarinin sin i mogući nasljednik na bosanskom kraljevskom tronu iz kuće Kotromanića, princ Sigismund, također je poput Mare boravio u osmanskoj državi. Kao sedamnaestogodišnjak nalazio se 1473. u pratnji sultana Mehmeda II na pohodu protiv Uzun Hasana, u kojem je učestvovao zajedno sa sinovima morejskog despota i trapezuntskog cara. Savremenici su zabilježili da je sultan Fatih pokazivao veliku naklonost prema mladom bosanskom kraljeviću i rado boravio u njegovom društvu. Krajem 1487. spominje se na funkciji bega u sandžaku Karasi, pod imenom Ishak i prezimenom Kralj Oglu.ЂуроToшић „Босанска краљица Катарина (1425-1478),“ Зборник за историју Босне иХерцеговине 3, Српска академија наука и уметности, Одбор за историју Босне и Херцеговине, Београд 1997, 109-110. Ni Mara, ni Sigismund nisu testamentom darovali sultanu državu, čiji veći dio je on faktički već posjedovao. Dakle, nije postojala praksa kod savremenika da traže oporučivanje države od pojedinih značajnih ličnosti plave krvi! Iz sljedećih primjera također možemo vidjeti kako nije istinita tvrdnja da je Katarina „ostala jedini zakoniti predstavnik“ kraljevine Bosne.Čim je netačna konstatacija izrečena autor je odmah upao u kontradikciju, navodeći podatke iz testamenta kako su kraljičini zakoniti nasljednici sin Sigismund i kći Katarina, koji ukoliko „ustraju u muslimanskoj vjeri Sveta stolica postaje vlasnica bosanskog kraljevstva i o njemu može odlučivati prema svojoj uviđajnosti.“ Bazilije Pandžić „Katarina Vukčić Kosača (1424 - 1478), “ Povijesnoteološki simpozij u povodu 500. godišnjice smrti bosanske kraljice Katarine, Kršćanska sadašnjost – Franjevačka teologija, Sarajevo 1979, 112. Ovaj rad ostavio je značajan uticaj na kasniju literaturu i nije se kritički preispitivao. Za Pandžića kraljičina djeca nisu zakoniti predstavnici kraljevine samo zato što su pripadnici druge konfesije. Ako ih Katarina isključuje iz testamenta, ne znači automatski da je ona jedini legitimni predstavnik Bosne. Konstatacija o „jedinom zakonitom predstavniku“ produbljuje i hrani mit o kraljici Katarini. Na ovom mjestu ćemo se dodatno zadržati, kako bismo vidjeli koga su sve savremenici iz drugih država smatrali adekvatnim predstavnicima kraljevine. Kao prvo, iako je Pandžić analizirao tekst prijepisa testamenta, izgleda da je previdio dio u kojem se za kraljičinog sina kaže filio suo et prefati Regis Thome legitimo et naturali Sigismundo. Dalje, osim preživjelih predstavnika vladarskog roda Kotromanića, legitimnim predstavnicima kraljevine mogu se također smatrati prvaci plemićkih rodova, učesnici u radu državnog sabora. Posebno je interesantno što se niko od preživjelih Kotromanića u tom trenutku nije nalazio na upražnjenom kraljevskom tronu. Pored kralja koji je personificirao instituciju svete krune, drugi bitan segment srednjovjekovne bosanske državnosti bilo je plemstvo koje je djelovalo kroz instituciju sabora. Nakon 1463. kada je princ Sigismund tek teoretski mogao biti izabran za kralja, u isto vrijeme kada su Katarina i Mara već postale bivše kraljice, još je bilo živih predstavnika plemićkih rodova, nekadašnjih učesnika u radu Stanka. Ukoliko ih posmatramo sve skupa u kontekstu poimanja državno – pravnog poretka srednjovjekovne Bosne, onda je preživjelo bosansko plemstvo bilo na većem značaju u političkom smislu od preostalih Kotromanića, iz razloga što niko od članova vladarske dinastije nije popunio upražnjeni tron. O aktivnoj ulozi plemstva ili vlastele u političkom životu zemlje svjedoče brojne povelje čiji je autor vladar. Osim učešća u radu Stanka, predstavnici vlastele bili su također nezaobilazan faktor prilikom izdavanja kraljevskih potvrda privilegija stranim političkim subjektima, dodijeljivanju posjeda nekom od pripadnika vlastelinskog staleža u duhu vjerne službe i sizerenovog davanja vjere gospodske, otuđenju državnih teritorija ili općenito sklapanja bilo kakvih ugovora iz kojih proizilaze pravne posljedice. Dakle, aktivni su učesnici i u vanjskoj politici, shodno tome i legitimni predstavnici zemlje u inostranstvu. Na više mjesta su u romanu uočljive povučene paralele između srednjovjekovne Bosne i današnje države Bosne i Hercegovine. Npr. nakon što je Katarina pod iznudom potpisala dokument don Francisko primjećuje: Niste ni svjesni veličine svoje odluke, svoga krupnog djela, svog jedinstvenog poteza perom. Možda sad potpis ne vrijedi mnogo, ali vremenom…Kajan, Katarina, 31. …vremena je dosta prošlo, više od pola milenija, do prve posjete poglavara katoličke crkve zemljama u regiji. Kad je papa Ivan Pavao II došao 1994. u Zagreb dočekao ga je tadašnji predsjednik Hrvatske Franjo Tuđman. Tri godine kasnije isti papa došao je po prvi put u Bosnu i Hercegovinu, u Sarajevo, gdje ga je dočekao hrvatski član predsjedništva Krešimir Zubak. Obojica političara podsjetili su Ivana Pavla II da je Bosna u biti vlasništvo katoličke crkve jer je ovoj vjerskoj zajednici zemlju oporukom darovala bosanska kraljica Katarina davne 1478. Pošto se današnji katolici Bosne i Hercegovine većinski nacionalno izjašnjavaju kao Hrvati, logičan je zaključak kome je bosanska kraljica ostavila zemlju u nasljedstvo i zašto predsjednik susjedne države u diplomatskoj korespondenciji spominje Katarinin testament. U savremenim etno – konfesionalnim percepcijama srednjovjekovne prošlosti kraljica Katarina predstavljana je redovno kao Hrvatica, prvenstveno zbog svoje katoličke vjerske opredjeljenosti, u životnoj dobi od udaje do smrti. Prema takvim shvatanjima, zbog katoličanstva je postala unaprijed predodređena za kroatizaciju. Tako je u brojnim radovima, najčešće publicističkog karaktera, kontinuirano stvarana predodžba o hrvatskoj bosanskoj kraljici što je zaista čudna kombinacija. Metodološki je potpuno pogrešna jer se srednjovjekovna prošlost ne može tumačiti današnjom percepcijom! Događaji i historijski procesi iz XV stoljeća mogu se tumačiti samo stečenim iskustvom ljudi do tog vremena. Nikako ne mogu u obzir doći kasnija stoljeća, od XVI pa dalje; a pogotovo ne XIX i XX stoljeće – period savremenog doba kada svijest ljudi funkcionira na sasvim drugačiji način od srednjovjekovnog poimanja! No, medalja o Katarini ima i svoj revers koji je u znatnoj mjeri bljeđi od aversa, vjerovatno zbog njene privrženosti katoličkoj vjeri. Bosanska kraljica je u pojedinačnim slučajevima također posmatrana savremenom dioptrijom kao žena „iz srpskih zemalja“ ili pak kao preteča Bošnjaka. U posljednjem slučaju veća pažnja posvećena je Katarininoj istoimenoj kćeri zbog njene opredijeljenosti za islamsku vjeru, dok su se kraljičina vjerska uvjerenja nastojala minimizirati. Kraljica se prikazivala kao da je svojevoljno predala djecu Osmanlijama i svom pobratimu sultanu Fatihu, a nakon toga iz neobjašnjivih razloga izbjegla u Rim.O kraljici Katarini nastala je brojna literatura, pretežno publicističkog karaktera, u kojoj se kraljica svojatala za moderne nacije. O velikom interesu za kraljicu u stručnoj i publicističkoj literaturi svjedoči iscrpan spisak od 140 bibliografskih jedinica, sabranih u: Esad Kurtović, „Prilog bibliografiji radova o bosanskoj kraljici Katarini Kotromanić (1425-1478). (U povodu 580. obljetnice rođenja i 525. obljetnice smrti),“ Bosna franciscana, XIII/22, Sarajevo 2005, 201-211. Ovakav kontraški način suprostavljanja intenzivnom kroatiziranju bosanske kraljice, lišen argumenata i uz sličan pristup problemu kao kod graditelja mita, samo pogoršava stvari i učvršćuje mitološke konstrukcije. Moderne nacije traže svoje korjene u srednjem vijeku, što se u Evropi manifestiralo kroz romantičarski pokret u XIX stoljeću. Patuljaste nacije Zapadnog Balkana zbog spleta historijskih okolnosti kasne skoro dva stoljeća za evropskim trendovima. Kraljicu Katarinu u ovom slučaju možemo tretirati kao svojevrstan integrativni faktor – u smislu spomenutog otimanja oko kraljice, naglašavamo kako su bliži članovi njene porodice bili sljedbenici četiri različite konfesije: bosanske, pravoslavne, katoličke i islamske. Otac joj je vjerovatno pripadao prvoj, majka drugoj, ona trećoj, a djeca četvrtoj vjeroispovijesti. Kada bismo ih smjestili u kontekst savremenog poimanja različitih konfesija u regiji, onda bi unutar samo jedne porodice bilo pripadnika više različitih nacija. Mit o Katarini prvi su počeli graditi franjevci još u prvoj polovini XVI stoljeća, nedugo nakon kraljičine smrti dok su još bila živa sjećanja na nju. Nakon jednog stoljeća zabilježena je u liturgijskoj knjizi Martyrologium Franciscanum kao blažena.Pandžić, „Katarina Kosača,“ 111. Kraljičina uloga se ponovo aktuelizira na samom početku XVII stoljeća, kada je bosanski biskup Frančesko Stefani u svom izvještaju pisao papi kako je bosanska kraljica ostavila u depozit sva dobra Dubrovniku u nadi da će se osloboditi njeno kraljevstvo.Toшић, „Босанска краљица Катарина,“ 85. Za Katarininom ostavštinom poseže se upravo dok traje rat između Habsburgovaca i Osmanlija, u osjetljivom političkom trenutku kada se očekuju moguća prekrajanja granica. I nakon toga nastavilo se sa konstrukcijom mita.Admir Mulaosmanović, „Kraljica Katarina – mit u nastajanju.“ Rad nije objavljen, dostupan je na: http://folk.uio.no/palk/Dubrovnik/Admir%20Mulaosmanovic%20-%20essay.htm. Rukopis je prilog na naučnom skupu Historijski mitovi u zemljama nasljednicama Jugoslavije, održanom u Dubrovniku 16.-18. IX 2004. Kroz tekst autor prati narodna predanja i najznačajnije radove iz publicistike kojim se gradio mit o Katarini. Dva puta istaknuto historijsko pravo na Bosnu, izrečeno u kratkom vremenskom roku na izmaku XX stoljeća prvom čovjeku katoličke crkve, rezultiralo je daljnjom konstrukcijom mita o kraljici, ovaj put u modernom ruhu. Testament je ponovo u žiži zbog nedovršenog procesa formiranja nacionalnih država na Zapadnom Balkanu. Da li su 1994. i 1997. godine bili samo u pitanju ratna i poratna euforija i aktuelnost trenutka, u vremenu kada se upravo realizirao povijesni dogovor iz Karađorđeva i završavao proces humanog preseljenja naroda? Nakon dvije decenije vrijeme je već pokazalo u kojoj mjeri je takva politika pogubna po katoličko stanovništvo u Bosni i Hercegovini. Dozu optimizma ulijevaju stavovi pape Franje prilikom posljednje posjete Sarajevu 2015. godine, te njegova vizionarski iskazana briga za katoličku pastvu u Bosni i Hercegovini. Tom prilikom domaći politički establišment nije spominjao kraljičin testament i historijsko pravo. Naime, papa je ponovo došao u glavni grad i time poslao jasnu poruku. Nije došao u posjetu samo kao vjerski poglavar nego i kao politički predstavnik države Vatikan. Čudno je i kontradiktorno da Katarina ispisuje svoj testament pet dana prije smrti koja ju je zadesila u 54. godini života a pisala ga je, kako u prijepisu dokumenta stoji: sana tamen et compos mente animo volvens.Prijepis objavljen u: Augustin Theiner, Vetera Monumenta Slavorum Meridionalium historiam illustrantia, tom. I, Roma 1863, 509-511, br. DCLXXXIII (datacija testamenta je 20. X 1478, ne piše kada je izvršen prijepis). U historiografiji je odavno uvriježena proizvoljna konstatacija kako je kraljica duže vrijeme bila teško bolesna pa se odlučila napisati testament, nakon čega je odmah umrla. Treba se konačno opredijeliti za jednu opciju – ili je teško oboljela, ili je bila zdrava i pri zdravoj pameti kada je pisala testament! Prema književnom tekstu, Katarina je pojela zatrovanu ribu što je uzrok njene iznenadne smrti. Testament je preuzeo kardinal Rodrigo de Borgia, kasniji papa Alexandar VI (1492.-1503), poznat po tome što je sve poslove koje je radio podređivao svojim političkim ambicijama. Neobuzdanim nepotizmom nastojao je svojoj nezakonitoj djeci bez imalo ustezanja obezbijediti unosne kneževske i crkvene pozicije. Riječ je o čovjeku koji je simonijomSimonija je u klinijevskoj terminologiji predstavljala koruptivnu radnju kupovine ili prodaje crkvenih službi od strane laičkih ličnosti, koje su zahvaljujući političkom položaju imale mogućnost dodjeljivati prelatske položaje nezavisno od viših crkvenih poglavara. Pojam potiče od imena Novozavjetne ličnosti Simona maga koji je od apostola tražio da mu prodaju svoje moći. Zahvaljujući kupovini crkvenih položaja, nerijetko se dešavalo da su prelati i svećenici živjeli raskalašenim načinom života, imali brojne konkubine i djecu sa njima, sudjelovali u pijankama, lovu i oružanim bitkama, organizirali urote, ubistva i činili druga zlodjela, a sve zbog borbe za vlast i stjecanja materijalnih dobara. Miroslav Brandt, Srednjovjekovno doba povijesnog razvitka, Zagreb 1980, 479. stekao kardinalsku i papsku službu, bestidno se služeći prevarama do te mjere da ga savremenici uopće nisu smatrali kršćaninom nego su ga poredili sa Maurom iz Španije. Općenito je ocijenjen kao nemoralna osoba i personifikacija je „najniže tačke papstva.“ Svog kritičara dominikanca Savonarolu dao je mučiti i spaliti na lomači onog trenutka kada mu se umiješao u političke planove i svjetovne poslove. Osudio ga je kao „krivovjerca, raskolnika i čovjeka koji prezire Svetu Stolicu.“ S druge strane, dominikanski red od 1955. traži Savonarolinu kanonizaciju i predstavlja ga kao sveca.August Franzen, Pregled povijesti Crkve, Zagreb 2004, 113-114. Osim toga, nikada nije pronađen originalan Katarinin testament. Postoji prijepis koji baca veliku sjenu sumnje na autentičnost isprave. Proteklo je „nekoliko dana“ od nastanka testamenta do kada je tadašnji kardinal i vicekancelar Borgia izveo pred papu neke kraljičine dvorjane. Papa je tada izdao nalog vicekancelaru da testament sačuva u arhivu svog ureda. Borgia ga je „čuvao“ kod sebe, naknadno prepisao u knjigu papske riznice Camerario cenci i potpisao prijepis, zajedno sa svojim saradnicima.Pandžić, „Katarina Kosača,“ 113. Možemo konstatirati kako se u historiografiji uopće nije preispitivala autentičnost navedenih podataka, iako postoji mnoštvo sumnjivih elemenata. Zadatak historičara je da uvijek sumnja, prikuplja i preispituje podatke, a u ovom slučaju nameću se sljedeća pitanja: koliko je trajalo „nekoliko dana“ i šta se dešavalo u vremenskom intervalu od nastanka testamenta do prijepisa teksta u registar? Kada se tekst prepisivao kraljica više nije bila među živima! Dalje, kako vjerovati kardinalu Borgiji koji je već tada bio poznat kao čovjek sa debelim dosjeom, izrazito sklon kriminalnim radnjama i na kraju, zašto nema originalnog dokumenta? Kraljica ostavlja u nasljedstvo državu a kurija nije bila u stanju sačuvati original!? Ovako delikatan dokument može se potvrđivati ili osporavati, između ostalog, i metodom komparacije sa drugim izvorima ili usklađivanjem sadržaja istog sa općim životnim i društvenim tokovima u datom trenutku, što problematizira i roman Ibrahima Kajana. Poput historičara Kajan pogađa žicu i primjećuje kako je isključivo bosansko plemstvo mjerodavno da kroz instituciju Stanka rješava sva važna pitanja od državnog značaja. Takvi slučajevi zabilježeni su u više navrata u praksi kroz XIV i XV stoljeće. thumb O moralnosti, iskrenosti i istinoljubivosti rimske kurije moglo bi se posebno raspravljati. Ovom prilikom prisjetit ćemo se Konstantinove darovnice – dokumenta na kojem je ova vjerska institucija gradila svoju superiornost na Zapadu kroz srednjovjekovnu epohu. Prema darovnici je rimski car Konstantin I Veliki početkom IV stoljeća prilikom prenosa prijestolnice iz Rima u Carigrad darovao papi Silvestru I pravo na svjetovnu i duhovnu vlast nad zapadnim dijelom Rimskog carstva. Dokumentom su se kontinuirano služile pape kako bi dokazali svoje pravo i istakli supremaciju nad zapadnim carevima u dužem vremenskom intervalu. U sporu oko investiture, u kojem je u konačnici pobijedio papa početkom XII stoljeća, ovo je bio temeljni dokument – u to vrijeme neoborivi argument katoličke crkve. U tom trenutku niko se nije usuđivao sumnjati u njegovu autentičnost. Tek je humanista Lorenco Vala na osnovu paleografske i diplomatičke analize 1440. dokazao da je darovnica falsifikat iz VIII stoljeća. Gotovo punih 700 godina rimska kurija gradila je autoritet na falsifikatu, nastalom u papskoj kancelariji! Na ovoj osnovi katolička crkva je kontinuirano utjecala na kreiranje političkih tokova prostora za koji je bila zainteresirana. Stoga se u slučaju „naše“ kraljice nužno nameće pitanje: može li se povući paralela između Katarinine i Konstantinove darovnice? Razlikuju se po tome što je prva bitna za malu zemlju na Balkanu, dok je druga već prouzrokovala značajne posljedice u evropskim okvirima. Vala je raskrinkao falsifikat tako da Konstantinova darovnica odavno ne predstavlja nikakvu prijetnju po politički poredak. Nedostaje original Katarinine darovnice pa se ne može paleografskom i diplomatičkom analizom definitivno utvrditi njena autentičnost, te ispitati da li eventualno sadrži interpolirani dio teksta. U tom smislu je posebno interesantan prvi dio prijepisa u kojem se obrazlaže oporučivanje države. U drugom dijelu podužeg teksta obezbijeđuju se sredstva za ukop, spominje se izmirivanje dugova kraljice i isplaćivanje njenih dvorjana, te se oporučuju predmeti poput odjeće ili različitih relikvija – sasvim normalne i uobičajene stvari za ovakvu vrstu dokumentacije. Postavlja se pitanje kako možemo znati šta je kraljica zaista oporučila u testamentu, ako ga je ona uopće pisala? U trenutku kraljičine smrti još uvijek je hodnicima vatikanskih palača odzvanjao eho Valine spoznaje! Da li je to razlog što nema originala, dok pravo pitanje predstavlja tek – šta je Borgia zapravo držao pred sobom prilikom prepisivanja teksta u registar? Kajan također opisuje kosmopolitski ambijent na hercegovom dvoru u Blagaju, u kojem je odrastala buduća kraljica Katarina. Tek po udaji njen odgoj preuzimaju na sebe franjevci. Kakav je ambijent u kojem je Katarina provela djetinjstvo i djevojačke dane? Majka joj je pravoslavka iz kuće Balšića, a otac? Nedokučiv je hercegov duhovni život, zaključuje doktorsku disertaciju Sima Ćirković, doajen historiografije južnoslavenskih prostora.Сима Ћирковић, Херцег Стефан Вукчић Косача и његово доба, Београд 1964, 277. Na samrtničkoj postelji uz Kosaču su bili mileševski mitropolit David i gost Radin, hercegov diplomata i visoki službenik Crkve bosanske. Njegov istoimeni najmlađi sin prelazi na islamsku vjeru i postaje veliki vezir osmanske carevine, prvi čovjek u državi iza sultana. Drugi sin, Vladislav, ostatak života provodi u izbjeglištvu u Ugarskoj; treći, Vlatko, na mletačkoj teritoriji. Njihovi potomci mogu se pratiti kroz izvore.Вељан Атанасовски, Пад Херцеговине, Историјски институт, Београд 1979, 126-219. Kći Katarina provodi veći dio izbjegličkog života u Rimu. Hercegovi potomci završili su svoje životne puteve na različitim stranama svijeta, u različitim državama, slično kosmopolitskom ambijentu u kojem su odrastali. Kategorija:Eseji